ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!
Marvel/DC Heroes Unite! is an superhero crossover third-person action-adventure video game developed by TT Games and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Xbox One X, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. The game shares the same animation of Disney Infinity. Gameplay The gameplay of Marvel/DC Heroes Unite! is similar to that of Bionicle Heroes and Transformers: The Game, alternating between various action-adventure and puzzle-solving scenarios with elements of an Third-Person Shooter. Also, similar to Sonic Forces and Lego DC Super-Villains, the game incorporates the use of a custom character, who becomes integrated with the game's story. Initially players devise their looks, gender, name, vocal effects and style of fighting, but soon gain access to super-powers for their character to use as they progress in the story, along with unlocking customization options. Five more custom characters can also be created for the Multiplayer Battle Mode. The story is split in 15 chapters, each of them with a interactive open world setting and 3-4 missions which can be played and replayed to advance in the story. Along with the main missions, players can also play side-quests and mini games requested by interactive Non-Playable characters in the hub. Side quests and mini games include collecting a certain amount of items, defeating waves of enemies or enduring a race to the finish line before time runs out. Certain missions require the use of the correct character type to play (or, in the Custom Character's case, the correct skills and abilities, including Strength or Speed). Customization of the character is done in three individual ways: appearance and visuals are done in the beginning of the story and in the laboratory of the All-Star Alliance Headquarters while the Abilities are edited in Player's Inventory (which can be accessed freely anywhere and anytime in the Pause Menu). As players progress, they collect Action Cards, collectible items which are similar to Studs in Lego Games (white cards being worth 1, bronze being worth 10, silver being worth 100, golden being worth 1000 and platinum being worth 10000), and are used to buy and unlock extra content (including videos, soundtracks, concept art, etc.) and upgrades for the Custom Character (including for Health, Attack Damage and Energy Supply). Also, like in certain superhero games, there are three gauges in the right corner of the screen: * Red Gauge is Health, which can be filled up with red energy orbs or Heart-shaped Tokens in case player takes damage. * Blue Gauge is Focus Bar, which can be used for characters' special abilities and powers. This one can be filled up with blue energy orbs or Lightning Bolt-shaped Tokens. * Golden Gauge is for an technic called "All-Star Fury", on which player performs an Extra Attack which can damage and eliminate enemies with ease. Golden Gauges are filled up by performing combos and collecting light orbs which can be obtained by defeating enemies. Multiplayer Battle Mode The game also includes a multiplayer Battle Mode on which player competes with friends individually or in teams. The Battle Mode can be played in Single or Multiplayer Matches (2-4 players available) and has similar rules to those of Shadow the Hedgehog and Chicken Little: Ace in Action, on which players collect up items and power-ups while battling each other and the present enemies. There are three options for the Battle Mode: * Knockout Combat - Players fight each other until one remains. * Minion Mayhem - Players must defeat a number of enemies before opponents do. * Collection Race - Players must collect a number of target items before opponents do with a Time Limit. Premise After Thanos' invasion of Earth is halted by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Norman Osborn blasts the Mad Titan with a Oscorp weapon made of the Super-Adaptoid's components and sends him to a portal. At exactly the same time on the Justice League's Earth, the Justice League and the Teen Titans stop Darkseid's Apokolipian invasion before Lex Luthor commands Amazo to blast the Dark Lord as he enters a boom tube. These acts do not destroy either of them, but merge them into Thanoseid, and causes the Marvel and DC universes to merge. When the super villains from their respective worlds begin to fight each other in the blind belief of one another as an invader or as Thanoseid's minion, the Justice League and the Avengers gather their allies, including the Teen Titans, the Guardians of the Galaxy and a young rookie hero with a vast array of powers who was teleported to their universes, and work together to defeat their fused enemy and stop their foes' war in order to save the universe from consecutive doom. Plot * See also: Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!/Transcript * The game starts with player needing to edit the civilian visuals of the custom character before starting the story. It all starts with a lucky teenager being credited as the first client of a comic book shop to buy the newest Marvel/DC crossover comic book which had been currently released. As an special prize, he/she is allowed to buy the comic book for free and also wins a special comic kit so that he/she can write his/her own story as well as two special costume bracelets with the logos of the Avengers and the Justice League and the teenager goes home to enjoy his/her prizes. Elsewhere, the Mad Titan Thanos had seen another of his plans of universal domination foiled once again by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Just as the villain attempts to escape via a Space Stone-powered portal, Norman Osborn blasts the Mad Titan with a Oscorp weapon made of the Super-Adaptoid's components and blasts him with the portal. At exactly the same time on the Justice League's Earth, the Justice League and the Teen Titans had stopped Apokolipian dictator Darkseid's invasion before Lex Luthor commands Amazo to blast the Dark Lord as he enters a boom tube. These acts appear to destroy them, but they also cause the Marvel and DC universes to merge. The impact also teleports the teenager to their worlds just as he/she was about to read the comic's first page. The teenager suddenly has a vision of Darkseid and Thanos being revealed to be still alive, but merging into a more powerful force: Thanoseid, and his/her bracelets suddenly absorb the main attributes of the Super-Adaptoid and Amazo, allowing the teenager to absorb superhuman abilities at will and providing him/her a special suit (which player also needs to edit). The teenager's arrival suddenly reactivates an dimensional superhero headquarters which links the Avengers Tower with the Hall of Justice. Suddenly realising what is going on, the Avengers and the Justice League regroup and meet at the new headquarters. Having already met each other before, the Avengers and the Justice League agree to work together to stop the new threat which approaches as they form the All-Star Alliance. As he/she practices (and player edits) his/her abilities, the teenager encounters and aids Kid Flash, Ms. Marvel, Terra and Inferno (who mutually nickname him/her "Rookie") in defeating a horde of mutated monsters (including a Paratauri, a hulking Parademon/Chitauri hybrid) which emerged from both Boom Tubes and Space Stone Portals. The Rookie is then taken in to the Alliance, and the heroes accept his/her help with the situation. By reading the Rookie's mind, Martian Manhunter and Vision learn of Thanoseid's existence and inform the other heroes, who then agree to work together to stop their fused enemy from destroying their worlds. They also need to work to stop their enemies and foes (who started seeing each other as world invaders) from destroying each other, which will also cause their universes to slowly disintegrate and vanish from existence. Following the instructions of Doctor Strange and Doctor Fate, the heroes are given the objective to find the Anti-Life Stones, artifacts of dark power which emerged on the galaxy and are the source of Thanoseid's full might, and destroy them before Thanoseid can collect them to complete the merging, which will decimate all reality completely. The heroes set out across the universe splitting up in small teams to search for the Stones and destroy them. To do so, they also battle some of the villains who became interested in the Stones' power (Doctor Octopus, Joker, Ronan the Accuser, Ares, Sinestro, etc.). As the heroes' adventure progresses, the Rookie progressively evolves the more he/she absorbs metahuman attributes from Power Capsules of Lexcorp and Oscorp which are sprung across the two universes. In the middle of the two factions' adventure, Lex Luthor and Norman Osborn attempt to form new experiments in Lexcorp and Oscorp while agreeing to work together in overthrowing Superman and Spider-Man for the sake of "world order". Just then, they see the Rookie as a universal invader and Thanoseid's minion and they subsequently send Lexcorp's Amazo and Oscorp's Super-Adaptoid to kill him/her. Surprisingly for the other heroes, the Rookie (immune to the two robots' power-duplicating abilities) destroys Amazo and Super-Adaptoid and absorbs their power cores. Consequently, Superman and Spider-Man assume that Luthor and Osborn were responsible for Thanos and Darkseid's transformation and the Rookie's arrival and confront the two about it. Luthor and Osborn stubbornly decline the accusations on them until Rookie (who can access the databases of Lexcorp and Oscorp through Amazo and the Super-Adaptoid) disrupts their reputation by exposing the evidences of their actions with their robots, including Thanos and Darkseid's merging, to Nick Fury, Steve Trevor and the military authorities. Suddenly, Thanoseid's forces arrive and abduct the two primary Lexcorp and Oscorp buildings, though the Rookie maintains the copied database and is kept safe by Superman and Spider-Man. While Luthor and Osborn are carried to jail, the Alliance members continue their mission. After most of the Stones are destroyed, with only one remaining, Thanoseid changes his plans by seeking the Anti-Life Equation and the Infinity Stones to recreate the Anti-Life Stones and finish the merging. Through the Amazo and Super-Adaptoid prototypes stolen by Thanoseid, the Rookie overhears his plans and, accompanied by Ms. Marvel and Stargirl, searches for the Stones and the Anti-Life Equation before Thanoseid does. After travelling into Savage Land, Gorilla City, Attilan, Atlantis, Asgard and Themyscira respectively and defeating Rhino, Gorilla Grodd, Exile, Black Manta, Loki and Cheetah, the girls obtain the Stones and the Rookie absorbs the Anti-Life Equation from a Mother Box which Harley Quinn stole from S.T.A.R. Labs for herself. Enraged with the Rookie having thwarted his plans, Thanoseid sends the Black Order (Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive) and Apokolips' generals (Granny Goodness, Steppenwolf, Kalibak and Virman Vundabar) to intercept and kill him/her and retrieve the Anti-Life Equation and the Stones. The Alliance members battle the aliens, prompting Thanoseid to deal away with the Rookie by himself. After a long battle, the Rookie (with his/her attributes fully upgraded through his/her adventure) defeats Thanoseid, restoring Titan and Apokolips to their normal separation and saving the two universes. Thanos and Darkseid are also returned to normal, but partially weakened and with most of their memories of the events erased. As their both universes are slowly returning to their normal separation, the Alliance members continue protecting their citizens as they congratulate the Rookie for his/her efforts before he/she returns to his/her own dimension as well. Back home, the Rookie (back to his/her old civilian form from the beginning of the story) uses his/her special comic kit to write about his/her adventure with the Avengers and the Justice League. * Players can use the Comic Book Kit to replay chapters and missions and access the hub worlds of the game's story. Downloadable Content * See also: Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!: Multiverse Mash-Ups The game features a Deluxe Edition, which allows players who purchase and access some extra chapters for the game's story. The game ends up introducing new DLC packs/stories as well as new playable characters. An Ultimate Edition (which includes all DLC packs available) is also featured. * Fantastic Patrol - The Fantastic Four and the Doom Patrol both world with the Rookie when the Brain overthrows Latveria being in charge of an army of doom bots. * New Girls' Night Out - Jessica Cruz and Silk team up with the Rookie in hunting down a female mad scientist who was turned into a Fear-feeding Goblin-like monster by her own experiments. (also comes with Deluxe Pack) * Duel of the Wall-breakers - This chapter focuses on the constant battles between Marvel's Deadpool and DC's Lobo. The chapter has two alternate endings depending of which character is chosen in the beginning, whereupon the winner kills the loser and proclaims himself the "Alpha Wall-breaker". (also comes with Deluxe Pack) * Running Away To The Dark - This chapter focuses on the Justice League Dark and the Runaways teaming up against a demonic force accidentally unleashed by the H.I.V.E. and the Pride. (also comes with Deluxe Pack) * Cats in Town - This chapter focuses on Catwoman and Black Cat, who team up with the Rookie to save a metahuman child girl from the eyes of Madame Hydra and Magpie, who both intend to exploit her and use her powers for their own purposes. (also comes with Ultimate Edition) * Sinister Squads - This chapter focuses on the Suicide Squad and the Sinister Six competing against each other over an artifact which both Amanda Waller and Kingpin are ambitious for. The premise is similar to Duel of the Wall-breakers. (also comes Ultimate Edition) * Lawbreakers - This chapter focuses on Red Hood and Venom teaming up to take down a mad scientist who kidnapped Scarlet and Anne Weying to become subjects of his ultimate experiment. (also comes with Ultimate Edition) * Oldies - Alan Scott and Jay Garrick team up with the original Human Torch and Phantom Rider to stop old enemies of both of the two groups of heroes. * Strength Contest - Hercules and Flex Mentallo both decide to have a friendly strength contest. Characters Playable Characters Original Heroes * The "Rookie" (the character's genre, name, appearance and traits are decided and made by players themselves) Marvel Heroes * Avengers ** Captain America ** Iron Man ** Spider-Man ** Captain Marvel ** Thor ** Hulk ** Black Panther ** She-Hulk * New Avengers ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Kid Arachnid ** Ghost-Spider (Spider-Gwen) ** Nova (Sam Alexander) ** Inferno ** Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) ** Brawn (Amadeus Cho) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Drax ** Mantis * Fantastic Four (all DLC) ** Mr. Fantastic ** Invisible Woman ** Human Torch ** Thing * Silk (DLC) * Black Cat (DLC) * Runaways (all DLC) ** Alex Wilder ** Nico Minoru ** Karolina Dean ** Gert Yorkes ** Chase Stein ** Molly Hernandez ** Old Lace * Deadpool (DLC) * Sinister Six (all DLC) ** Doctor Octopus ** Kraven the Hunter ** Electro ** Scorpion ** Lizard ** Rhino * Venom (DLC) * Human Torch (original) (DLC) * Phantom Rider (DLC) DC Heroes * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman (also present in the '''Running Away To The Dark' DLC)'' ** Wonder Woman ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ** Flash ** Aquaman ** Shazam ** Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) ** Supergirl ** Cyborg * Teen Titans ** Stargirl ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Beast Boy ** Robin (Damian Wayne) ** Raven (also present in the '''Running Away To The Dark' DLC)'' ** Terra ** Kid Flash ** Blue Beetle * Catwoman (DLC) * Jessica Cruz (DLC) * Doom Patrol (all DLC) ** Mento ** Elasti-Girl ** Negative Man ** Robotman * Justice League Dark (all DLC) ** John Constantine ** Zatanna Zatara ** Swamp Thing ** Etrigan the Demon ** Deadman * Lobo (DLC) * Suicide Squad / Task Force X (all DLC) ** Deadshot ** Harley Quinn ** Captain Boomerang ** El Diablo ** King Shark ** Killer Croc * Red Hood (DLC) * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (DLC) * Flash (Jay Garrick) (DLC) Non-Playable Characters Original Characters * Comic Book shop owner Marvel Comics * Vision * Doctor Strange * F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Mary Jane Watson * Shuri * Odin * Lockjaw DC Comics * Martian Manhunter * Doctor Fate * Lois Lane * Jimmy Olsen * Oracle * Steve Trevor * Hippolyta * Mera * Guardians of Oa ** Ganthet ** Sayd * Solovar Villains and Bosses Original Characters * Thanoseid (the merging between Thanos and Darkseid) ** Paratauri * Terror Goblin (DLC) Marvel Comics * Thanos ** Black Order *** Corvus Glaive *** Ebony Maw *** Proxima Midnight *** Cull Obsidian * Norman Osborn ** Ultimate Green Goblin ** Super-Adaptoid * The Cabal ** Red Skull ** Loki ** Doctor Octopus ** Enchantress ** Abomination ** Kraven the Hunter ** Mysterio * Ronan the Accuser * Venom DC Comics * Darkseid ** Darkseid's Elite *** Granny Goodness *** Steppenwolf *** Kalibak *** Virman Vundabar * Legion of Doom ** Lex Luthor *** Amazo ** The Joker *** Harley Quinn ** Cheetah ** Professor Zoom ** Grodd ** Sinestro ** Ares ** Solomon Grundy ** Poison Ivy ** Deathstroke ** Captain Boomerang * Red Lantern ** Atrocitus ** Zilius Zox Enemies Marvel Comics * Chitauri * Dark Elves * Frost Giants * Kree Soldiers * Octobots * Hydra Agents * Alpha Primitives * Sakaarian Warriors DC Comics * Parademons * Lexbots * Spartan Warriors * Project Cadmus Subjects * Trench * Gorilla City Guards * Sinestro Corps Spawns * Red Lantern Corps Spawns Cameo Characters Statues on the Background * Stan Lee * Christopher Reeve * Steve Ditko * Heath Ledger * Adam West * Uncle Ben * Thomas and Martha Wayne Voice Actors/Actresses * Tom Kane as Narrator * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman / Diana * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers, Jason Blood (DLC) * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Gamora, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Catwoman / Selina Kyle (DLC), Lois Lane * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark, John Constantine (DLC), Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (DLC) * Travis Willingham as Thor, Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Groot, Etrigan the Demon (DLC), Flash / Jay Garrick (DLC) * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris, Mera, Zatanna Zatara (DLC) * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Koriand'r, Mantis, Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (DLC), Nico Minoru (DLC) * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Raven, Robin / Damian Wayne, Molly Hernandez (DLC) * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov, Mary Jane Watson * Mae Whitman as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes, Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Ogie Banks as Kid Flash / Wally West, Alex Wilder (DLC) * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa, Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Scott Menville as Nova / Sam Alexander, Jimmy Olsen, Chase Stein (DLC) * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * Sam Riegel as Shazam, Vision, Mr. Fantastic (DLC) * Catherine Taber as Invisible Woman (DLC) * Max Mittelman as Human Torch (DLC) * Dave Boat as the Thing (DLC) * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore, Gert Yorkes (DLC) * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Daisy Lightfoot as Shuri * Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon, Deadman / Boston Brand (DLC), Negative Man (DLC) * Ali Hillis as Oracle / Barbara Gordon, Silk / Cindy Moon * Alanna Ubach as Jessica Cruz * Kari Wahlgren as Hippolyta, Sayd, Karolina Dean (DLC), Amora the Enchantress, Elasti-Girl (DLC) * Keith David as Nick Fury * Nolan North as Steve Trevor, Mento (DLC), Deadpool / Wade Wilson (DLC) * Richard Epcar as Solovar, Ganthet * Cameron Bowen as Red Hood / Jason Todd (DLC) * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Swamp Thing / Alec Holland (DLC), Odin, Gorilla Grodd, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke / Slade Wilson, Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius, Alfred Pennyworth, Mysterio / Quentin Beck, Phantom Rider (DLC), Robot-Man (DLC) * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Nightwing / Dick Grayson, Loki, Sinestro, Doctor Fate, Deadshot / Floyd Lawton (DLC), Exile / Victor Kohl, Human Torch (original) (DLC) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer, Venom, King Shark (DLC), Kraven the Hunter * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Maurice LaMarche as Norman Osborn, Granny Goodness, Dr. Doom (DLC) * Mark Hamill as the Joker, Ultimate Green Goblin, The Spectre / Jim Corrigan (DLC) * Nika Futterman as the Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva, Proxima Midnight, Terror Goblin (DLC) * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt, Doctor Strange, El Diablo / Chato Santana (DLC), Brain (DLC) * Steven Blum as Ares, Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang / Digger Harkness, Ebony Maw * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Robin Atkin Downes as Professor Zoom / Eobard Thawne, Scorpion / Mac Gargan, Steppenwolf * J. B. Blanc as Black Adam, Kalibak, Lobo (DLC) * Danielle Nicolet as Amanda Waller * Patrick Seitz as Corvus Glaive * Keith Szarabajka as Ronan the Accuser, Atrocitus * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Darkseid, Thanos, Thanoseid * Tom Kenny as the Comic Book shop owner, Zilius Zox Quotes * Thanos / Darkseid: (after fully merging together; their appearance consists of having half of Thanos' body and half of Darkseid's body) We are... THANOSEID! ---- * Superman: (about the Rookie) Is he/she with you? * Spider-Man: I thought he/she was with you. ---- (the Rookie absorbs one of the Power Capsules) * Stargirl: Wow. Did you guys see that? * Blue Beetle: Awesome! * Nova: Did our new friend here just absorb energy? * Ms. Marvel: Yeah. I've seen him/her do it before. Last time, he/she got new super powers. * Cyborg: Let's hope whatever powers he/she just got will prove useful. * Kid Arachnid: Can't doubt that. Trivia Category:Video games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Crossover video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Marvel Category:Justice League Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Teen Titans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Xbox One X Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Superhero video games